


The Cutie and The Hottie

by YumeMusouka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit for future chapters, Good daddy grisha, High School AU, M/M, Military Police, glasses!eren, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMusouka/pseuds/YumeMusouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is about to start high school. Before he can even get off the bus, he found another boy to crush over. Mikasa says that the said boy was emo as fuck and dangerous. But why does the said emo kid keeps saving him? Why does he also keeps looking at him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those Hands Though

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Mulan reference).  
> Lol, how are you guys? My life is hectic. I wanted to come back sooner, but it's so hard to get back into writing. My life has changed so much. I'll start going back to my other stories soon. I hope you guys like this new story. Actually, I was told to write for therapy. You know... control the stress levels. So I decided to make a new story where the length of chapters will vary very much. It should never actually pass 5 thousand words too. This is like... a diary where I refuse to talk about myself since I'd rather write a yaoi story. Enjoy.

Bright green eyes looked over the body reflected in the mirror. From bottom to up, skin was displayed in a healthy amount. The young boy wore brown boots that reached the middle length of his shin. Smooth tan skin was exposed until near his torso. Small brown shorts covered the boy's cute bubbly rump. Black suspenders were hooked onto the shorts. They crossed into an "X" on the boy's small back. He wore a green short sleeve dress shirt to match his exotically beautiful eyes. Lean tanned fingers played with the chocolate locks of short hair. Pink plumped lip stretched into a smile. His cheeks were round and perfect for biting. Frameless glasses exaggerated the boy’s natural cute charm.

"Perfect for the first day of school," the boy exclaimed in a young unmatured voice. "Ugh, Mikasa is probably going to kill me, but who cares."

The brunette posed for himself. The boy laughed at his own stupidity. Giggling, he grabbed his messenger bag from his bed. He walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. Downstairs, he faced his adoptive sister's dark brown judging eyes. He pouted in response. Mikasa wouldn't let in. She pointed to the stairs that the boy came down from.

"Eren, go change," Mikasa demanded as she glared daggers into the boy’s direction.

“Why? I look fine,” Eren grumbled.

“I will not have my little brother dressing up like a slut for his first day of high school,” Mikasa retorted as she flipped her black hair to the side.

“How could you say that!? I look cute, and not like a slut! I don’t like you,” Eren puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms.

“Eren,” Mikasa’s eyes became painted with confliction. “You are cute… it’s just… we won’t be in the same room. If something happens, I won’t be there.”

“We practically have all our classes together besides our homeroom,” Eren continued to pout.

“What’s going on?” Their mother called from the kitchen. She walked over to her two children.

“Mama! Mikasa said that I look like a slut,” Eren whined.

Carla Jaeger, their mother, looked over her son’s attire. Her boy was just adorable. She completely understood why Mikasa would worry. Although they were practically the same age, Mikasa had always been protective over Eren.

"It'll be fine. He looks so cute. Maybe he'll find a boyfriend to protect him?" Carla replied lightly.

"Mama!" Eren shrieked with a deep crimson blush across his cheeks. "Well... if I do get a boyfriend... can I go to his house and stuff?"

"Ask your papa that when he comes back. Now come on, eat breakfast. You two have to get on the bus soon," Carla announced.

"Mama!" Eren whined as he followed his mother into the kitchen with Mikasa right behind him.

Despite the fact that he never had a boyfriend, Eren had already came out to his family during middle school. His parents and sister were accepting of who he was. The same was for his best friend, Armin. The brunette’s relationship with them didn’t change a bit. He treasured his family very much.

The siblings sat down with their mama at the dining table. Carla served her two children pancakes in honor of their first day of high school. Eren thanked his mama in a gleeful cheer as he started to eat.

“But really, make sure you protect yourself,” Mikasa grumbled.

“It’s fine! I hope there’s a hot older student,” Eren smiled cheekily.

“He can only be at most two years older than you,” Carla interjected.

“Okay, mama,” Eren rolled his eyes.

“Now hurry up and eat, it’s almost time for you to go on your bus,” Carla informed her kids.

The two freshmen ate their pancakes quickly. They grabbed their backpacks and hugged their mama. Eren freaked out and ran up the stairs to grab his forgotten gym clothes. Carla yelled for him to hurry up so he came running down the stairs. Mikasa already left the door and his mother stood there looking at him. Eren kissed his mother on the cheek and ran out the door.

“Wait up, Mika!” Eren pouted as he ran towards the stop sign down the street. He stood next to his sister at the corner. “Why did you leave without me?”

“Because you are stupid,” Mikasa replied with a smirk.

“Shut up!” Eren puffed his cheeks. The boy looked down the corner and saw the huge yellow vehicle coming their way. Eren turned to his sister, eyes filled with excitement. “The bus is here!”

“Dork,” Mikasa retorted. “Make sure to not let your heart get swept too easily.”

“Hot guys are hot. I can’t help myself, you know?” Eren bit his bottom lip playfully.

“Yea, yea,” Mikasa responded. “I truly don’t understand the sentiment.”

“Of course,” Eren rolled his eyes as the bus stopped in front of them. The door opened revealing an older man with buzzed short blonde hair.

Mikasa was a lesbian. Since Eren was gay, their family really thought nothing of it. The both of them were really fortunate to be blessed with such wonderful parents.

“Good morning! I’m your bus driver, Hannes,” the bus driver greeted.

“Morning,” Mikasa answered.

“Morning!” Eren greeted as he hopped on the bus after Mikasa.

The bus was almost packed, saved for a few empty seats here and there. Eren jumped on the seat next to Mikasa. There was a lot talking happening. The brunette looked around the bus with his caribbean green eyes. His attention came upon a boy dressed in black.

The boy emitted a menacing aura around him. He sat alone in one of the seats. His skin was pale as the moonlight. His eyes were of stormy grey clouds. He had hair the color of the dark night. He wore a black tee shirt, showing off his collar bone. Black skinny jeans finished with black combat boots just made the boy perfect. He was hot.

Eren blushed as he stared stupidly at the boy. If guys as hot as that boy were in the school then Eren was going to worship school. The brunette let out a small shriek when those stormy eyes met his own. The freshman averted his gaze and clutched onto Mikasa’s sleeve.

“What?” Mikasa questioned.

“Nothing, the guy sitting in number eleven is hot,” Eren coyly exclaimed with a blush.

“He looks like an emo kid who’s about to kill someone,” Mikasa frowned.

“Hey… he’s still hot,” Eren pouted as he slowly turned to look back at the boy. The brunette blushed when he realized that the boy was still looking at him. The boy saw his blush and smirked at his reaction. Eren blushed harder and turned away again.

“He’s short as fuck… wait, that’s probably Levi Ackerman. Annie told me that there was a black haired short ass midget who has a glare that can kill in the school. He’s a sophomore and part of the disciplinary committee,” Mikasa explained to Eren.

Annie Leonhart was Mikasa’s girlfriend. She was a year older than the siblings, so she was a sophomore at their high school, Kyojin High. Annie was a girl that Eren feared. She was as scary as Mikasa when she’s pissed.

“Disciplinary committee?” Eren questioned.

“It’s a subunit of the student council. If the student council makes the regulations and stuff then the disciplinary committee enforces it. I think this year, Levi’s in charge of the group. Well… all in all, I say he’s dangerous. Watch your cute ass,” Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Shut up. Why do we need a disciplinary club? Shouldn’t the student council be enough?” Eren questioned, completely interested in the boy.

“It’s not enough. In this school, the jocks are on top of the social hierarchy. The school officials let them do what they want since they’re so good, they bring in scholarship money into the school. Because of that, they’re nicknamed the ‘Military Police,’ also known as the government dogs. The disciplinary committee protects those who get harassed by the jocks. The disciplinary committee is permitted to use violence as long as it doesn’t permanently damages any of the students. The student council, along with the disciplinary committee, are nicknamed the ‘Survey Corps.’ For years, the two groups had been natural rivals. They say that this generation might end it since Levi is so strong and refuses to join sports because it makes him sweat,” Mikasa told Eren.

“That’s so cool! Why did you not tell me that during the summer? Why did you choose this moment, when we’re about to pull up in school, to tell me? What if I was a target?” Eren whined indignantly.

“Eren, you know that… either way, you wouldn’t have been able to protect yourself, right?” Mikasa reasoned as she stood up.

“Shut up!” Eren pursed his lips as he stood up.

The brunette moved into the aisle. Before he could walk out of the bus, another boy pushed back into his seat. The said boy didn’t even apologize and walked out of the bus. Mikasa was glaring daggers at him. Eren was trying to balance himself. A cold rough hand held him in place by the wrist. Eren looked up and immediately blushed. The other boy’s grip was so strong and dominating.

“You okay?” A low baritone voice asked.

“Yea,” Eren nodded sheepishly.

The boy let go of Eren’s wrist and stood in the aisle with his arms crossed. Eren smiled stupidly at Levi. The said boy let out a small laugh and then jerked his head forward. He was telling Eren to go first.

“Thanks,” Eren gave the shorter boy a full blown smile before he walked off the bus.

The whole morning was a blur. Eren was finally able to meet his friend, Armin during his second period. The brunette was by himself in homeroom. All the teachers seemed cool though. It was lunch time and all the students ate together during this period. Eren and his two friends found a table with some other colorful students they met during their day. Annie was part of said colorful students. They started to formally introduce themselves to one another.

“What up?! I’m Reiner Braun and this is my boyfriend, Bertolt Hoover. We’re both sophomores. If you got a problem then take it up to my fist. Your turn Annie,” Reiner snapped his fingers and pointed at the blonde girl.

“Annie Leonhart. This is my girlfriend, Mikasa Jaeger. I’m a sophomore and she’s a freshman. You go next, horse face,” Annie stared at the boy with a really long face. Eren laughed quietly to himself.

“I do not look like a horse,” the pony boy growled. “My name is Jean Kirstein. I’m a freshman.”

“I’m Marco Bodt,” a man with dark black hair and freckles introduced himself. “I’m a sophomore too.”

“Connie Springer! I’m a freshman,” a boy looking strangely like the Avatar Aang announced.

“I’m Sasha Blouse, also a freshman,” a girl with a tray full of food jumped in.

“I’m Armin Arlert,” the blonde boy with a bowl cut introduced himself.

“I’m Eren Jaeger!” The brunette smiled at his possibly new group of friends.

“Hey! Aren’t we in the same homeroom?” Connie questioned.

“Yea, I remember you,” Eren replied.

“Cool, that’s nice. Man… You are so cute. You haven’t been attacked yet, then you are going to be soon. Watch yourself,” Reiner told Eren.

“Why?” The bright eyed freshman inquired.

“Well… everyone but the freshmans know that the jocks are mostly gay. Just hope that the disciplinary committee can protect you,” Marco answered.

“Oh! Where are they?” Eren questioned with a slight blush.

“Why are you so excited?” Reiner asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Um… Because,” the brunette averted his gaze.

“He has a crush on Levi,” Mikasa said bluntly.

“Mikasa!” Eren whined.

“Oh! You really are cute. Seriously, watch yourself. The disciplinary committee sits with the student council over there,” Reiner pointed his thumb out to the center of the room.

Caribbean green eyes looked over the general area quickly. Eren blushed when he found the black haired boy already looking at him. The said boy smirked at him and shifted his gaze towards his circle of friends.

“The disciplinary committee is also called the ‘Special Operation Squad.’ Levi is the captain and his followers are Petra Ral, Auruo Bozado, Eld Jinn, and Gunther Schultz. They’re all sophomores. They’re strongest disciplinary committee the school has had yet in history,” Annie informed Eren.

“Wow! Does Levi have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?” Eren asked.

“I have no idea,” Annie replied. “It’s hard to get information on him.”

“That sucks,” Eren pouted.

“No, you do. You cocksucker,” Jean neighed at Eren.

“Shut up, you horse face,” Eren puffed his cheeks.

“Hey, hey, let’s calm down. Eren, what’s your class next?” Armin questioned.

“Umm… I have gym class next,” the brunette responded.

“Eh? Does… anyone have gym with Eren?” Armin looked at the group with an alarmed face.

Everyone shook their head negative. The blonde boy scratched the back of his ear as he thought to himself. Mikasa was mumbling about how she was going to skip class.

“What? You guys act as if someone is going to kidnap me if you leave me alone. I’ll be fine,” Eren told everyone.

He was not fine. The young brunette walked into the changing room filled with older students. He didn’t understand how he got into a gym period with barely any freshmans. Eren changed while trying to make himself smaller at the same time. He was surrounded by boys (a dream come true), but their conversations all sounded so immature (a turn off). Eren was an inexperience virgin, so he wasn’t comfortable with all their vulgar language.

The brunette slipped off his shirt, revealing rosy pink nipples. The two nubs were hard from the cool air in the changing room. His waist was small as well as his stomach. Eren was tall, but without his shirt, anyone could tell how weak he really was. The brunette grabbed his working out shirt (also known as a bigger shirt that he doesn’t wear very often). Before he could slip it on, a boy grabbed it and smirked at Eren. The brunette looked at the offender with tear filled eyes. Why were they bullying him?

“I’ll give it back to you if you give me a kiss,” the older student smiled smugly as he grabbed Eren’s wrist.

“Nein!” Eren whined backed away from him. He did not appreciate that the boys were starting to surround him. Eren closed his eyes and was tortured by the beat of his racing heart.

“Hey,” a low voice announced its appearance.

A kick came down, forcing the hand gripping on Eren’s wrist to let go. The said boy opened his eyes to look at his savior. A pale hand grabbed on Eren’s shirt. Afterwards, the same foot kicked the offender away from the freshman. Everyone backed away from the short male. Eren’s eyes brightened up once they settle on Levi’s figure in a black beater shirt and black basketball shorts.

“It’s only the first day and there’s already so much trouble. What the fuck do I look like? Can’t you guys just behave?” Levi rolled his grey eyes. He handed the shirt back to its owner. “Here.”

“Thank you,” Eren replied as he grabbed it. He covered his chest with it and stared at all the other boys alarmly. Levi saw the worried look and sighed.

“Get the fuck out, all of you. You guys already changed anyways,” Levi ordered.

The boys scrambled for the door. Once Eren felt safe, he finished changing. Levi looked away as he waited for the boy. When the brunette was done, he tapped on Levi’s shoulder. Stormy eyes looked over the baggy clothes on the freshman.

“Um… my name is Eren Jaeger,” the freshman coyly introduced himself.

“Levi… Ackerman. You’re a freshman right?” Levi questioned.

“Umm.. yea. Thank you for helping me,” Eren smiled behind his fingers.

“It’s fine, it’s my job anyways,” Levi replied.

“Nee,” Eren nervously bit his lower lip. Levi looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Eren bent down and kissed Levi’s cheek. He turned with a blush and started to run away. “Thank you.”

“Wait,” Levi grabbed on Eren’s wrist, forcing the younger to turn back around.

“Yea?” Eren questioned as he looked at the ground.

“You’re really cute,” Levi smirked.

“You think so?” Eren asked with hope and a deeper blush.

“Yea,” Levi chuckled as he reached to touch Eren’s cheek.

Eren flinched from how cold it was. The sophomore let the boy go and walked towards the door. Eren followed him with his eyes glued to the ground.

Levi played with Eren during gym. After that, he waved bye to the brunette. When Eren got on the bus, Levi wasn’t there. He was disappointed, but he had a lot of fun with him. Maybe Levi could be gay too? Eren really wished he batted for the same team.


	2. Dat Ass Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi asks Eren out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all doing?

Eren turned his head around to look in the mirror. He observed the curve if his butt covered with the fabric from skinny jeans. He turned his body to the side and frowned. Was his butt too small? Is it big? Was he cute?

It had been a month since school started. Eren's relationship with Levi was static, and yet fun. The sophomore always gave the freshman company during their gym class together. He was never too rough on the brunette, but he didn’t go easy on him either.

The brunette turned to face his booty to the mirror. He bent over and looked at his butt through his legs. He shook his butt and watched it jiggle. He started twerking to his mirror. Plumped flesh moved up and down in a teasing motion. His door opened, and Mikasa was standing right there, looking at her younger brother in disgust. Eren lifted his head to look at her.

"Eren! What-"

"Mikasa! Does my butt look cute?" The brunette questioned as he turned his booty to face her. "Is it? Or is it too small? Too big?"

"You have never had image problems... what's wrong? Your ass is beautiful and perfect," Mikasa replied with a heavy sigh.

"It's just that... it's been a month and... Levi hasn't done anything. Am I not cute enough?" Eren inquired with teary eyes.

“Dear god, Eren, I’m pretty sure that he likes your ass. Every time he walks by, he literally gawks at your ass. Calm yourself down,” Mikasa told Eren with a roll of her eyes. “I’m sure that your just oblivious to his advances.”

“Really?” Eren asked with hope.

“Yes, now hurry the fuck up. We’re going to be late,” Mikasa grumbled as she walked away. “I am so done with you.”

“Well,” Eren rushed to grab his backpack off his bed. “I’m sorry that I also want a nice and loving relationship!”

“Stop being a lame loser,” Mikasa rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs.

“Why you gotta be so mean~?” Eren sang out.

“Because you are far too lame, bruh,” the raven haired girl replied as she slipped on her shoes.

“No I’m not,” Eren pouted as he slipped on his shoes too.

The two siblings walked out the door. Mikasa locked it and headed for the corner. A nice, loving corner with no hard working people on it. The yellow bus slowed down and stopped in front of them. The doors opened and Eren greeted Hannes with a smile. When the brunette looked at the seats, his face fell. There weren’t any open seats. He was that one kid who had no friends that rode the same bus as him, except for his siblings.

Truthfully, it made sense that the seatings are changing now. People, freshmen and transfer students, had finally settled down into their own cliques. Which meant that some people were also estranged. Nile Dok, for example, was the captain of the tennis team. He smelt bad and looked greasy. It was as if he never took a shower. It didn’t surprise Eren when he saw him sitting by himself. Dok may think that he’s cool and intimidating, but really, he was just a douche that no one liked. That was a characteristic that he couldn’t see in himself, which was sad.

The green eyed brunette walked down the aisle. With a racing heart, he didn’t know where to sit. Should he sit next to the girl with a questioning bag of white powder in her hand? Or the boy who’s looking at him as if was a piece of meat? Or the kid who looked constantly sicked? Why were those two girls looking at him in disgust? Who should he SIT NEXT to? He didn’t really want to sit next to Levi. What if he bothered the older boy? However, the young innocent boy blushed at the thought of sitting next to his crush. He bit his lower lip. He wanted to sit next to him.

Hesitant eyes looked for those stormy eyes before he could change his mind. They found their target on the right side on seat six. It was weird. Levi never sat that close before. His bus stop had to be a little before Eren’s own if he was that close. Either way, the raven haired boy was sitting by himself. No one sat with him since they feared him.

Smooth tan legs brought the brunette to the older boy. Stormy eyes turned to look directly at him. Eren bit the inside of his cheeks as his face flushed. The boy gripped the seat as he gathered up his courage. With trembling lips… he looked at Levi behind his eyelashes.

“Um… can I sit… next to you?” Eren asked in a quiet voice. All his spunk he had in front of the mirror was gone. No more would he twerk his little booty. At least, not yet.

“Sure,” Levi replied in an indifferent voice and turned to the window.

“Thanks,” Eren smiled even though Levi wasn’t looking at him.

The freshman heard the sophomore grunt in response. The brunette gave out a soft giggle as he sat down. He sat on the edge to give Levi more room. He turned to look at Levi’s back. Even through his shirt, Eren knew that Levi had muscles. His arm were also well defined, but not bulky. In the past month, Eren had witness countless times why the older boy was feared. He was really strong.

The two remained quiet as the bus ride continued. Eren was dancing inside his little gay heart. Just being next to Levi made him feel giddy. He saw Mikasa roll her eyes at him and he pouted in return. More people kept getting on, so the front was totally packed. The other students started heading for the back. As a big guy was making their way, Eren observed how his arms whacked other students because he was just that huge. The brunette covered his head before the guy came by.

However, he didn’t feel any pain. What he did feel was a cold hand grabbing him by his right elbow. He was pulled to the right with a force strong enough to make him squeal. He cheek landed on something. The brunette looked up and saw Levi staring at him.

“Um… sorry,” Eren mumbled with a red blush. Before he took away his hands though, he made sure to remember what Levi’s body felt like.

“Don’t be a stupid brat. Why would you let yourself get hurt?” Levi growled.

“Huh?” Eren inquired stupidly as the bus started to move again.

“There’s enough room here for you to move away,” Levi scoffed.

“Oh… Thanks,” the brunette replied as he freed his wrist from Levi’s grip. The brunette felt his wrist burn with a lovely sensation.

“Hey,” Levi recaught Eren’s attention. He grabbed Eren again by the wrist.

“What?” The brunette looked at the older boy with anticipation.

“You know,” Levi made a sideway glance as someone walked by. He shifted his grip to grab Eren’s hand. He brought those caramel fingers to his lips. Eren blushed harder as he looked at those stormy eyes in a closer view. The raven haired boy smirked. “There’s a dance in the next week. I have to be there, but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Well… I guess the correct phrase is ‘would you please go with me?’”

“Um… like a d-date?” Eren stuttered with a fast beating heart.

“No,” Levi replied. The brunette looked crestfallen. Levi chuckled at his reaction. “More like… a trial before you decide if you want to go out with me.”

“What?” Eren squeaked in a breathless voice.

“Or do you not want that?” Levi gave Eren a knowing smirk.

“I… do want that,” Eren answered in a small whisper as he covered his blushing face with his other hand.

“Then you’ll go with me?” Levi questioned.

“Y-yea,” Eren pursed his lips together.

“Good,” Levi kissed Eren’s fingers and stood up. “Time for school, bright eyes.”

Eren smiled coyly as he stood up. Outside the bus, he waved goodbye to Levi. Students swarm around, talking with one another. The brunette walked towards his group of friends with his sister. He couldn’t wipe off his big smile.

“Can you stop?” Mikasa grumbled as they approached their friends.

“What? What happened!?” Sasha exclaimed.

“Yea, Eren, tell us,” Connie said. Everyone stared at the bright eyed brunette.

“Levi asked me out to the dance next week,” Eren squeezed his burning cheeks.

“What?! THE Levi Ackerman?!” Reiner yelled. “I always knew you had it in you to get him. Pay up, Jean.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me?! Are you for real, Jaeger?!” Jean screeched as he brought out his wallet.

“Um… excuse me? Did you two bitches make a bet about me?” Eren looked at them as if it was preposterous, but really it wasn’t that unbelieveable.

“I told you it would only take a month,” Mikasa said to Annie, who shrugged in response.

“You guys too?” Eren pouted at his sister.

“Hey, I didn’t participate in this,” Marco pointed to himself.

“Thank you, Marco. I’m not even going to look at you, Armin. I know what you’re thinking,” Eren blew a raspberry at his blonde best friend.

“That you’re so easy? I mean… pfft, you did just fall in love with him in one second. You’re like a princess who fell in love with a prince at first sight. Though… this prince is a bit short compare to the traditional ones,” Armin laughed.

“How can you be so mean? You’re short too,” the brunette pouted.

“But apparently, not enough for you,” Armin smirked.

“You are such an evil friend!” Eren blushed. “A true wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

Needless to say, everyone teased the brunette because it was just amusing. Throughout the day, Eren saw Levi in the halls. The boy always smiled shyly at him. The older boy would nod his head in return. In gym, the two played badminton together. Despite not being a sport student, Levi was very active. After class, they were still changing. When it was only the two of them left, Levi walked up to Eren.

“Yea?” Eren inquired.

Levi took a step forward. Eren, confused, stepped back. Their movements repeated until Eren’s back hit the lockers. The brunette contracted himself, feeling vulnerable. Eren stared at Levi with questioning eyes. The raven haired boy just trapped the younger boy, placing his hands against the lockers.

“I was wondering… if I could get a kiss right here, again,” Levi used his right pointer finger to tap his own cheek.

Eren blushed and then nodded. He looked at Levi nervously. He leaned forward and pecked Levi on the cheek. When he did so, Levi kissed him right back on the cheek, making the boy flinch in surprise. Eren rubbed his cheek with a blushing smile.

“You’re so cute,” Levi grumbled as he sighed. He placed his forehead on Eren’s. “You should sit with me in the mornings. If you do, I’ll give you more kisses.”

“Okay,” Eren responded as he gave Levi a kiss on the nose too.

“Cute brat,” Levi grunted.

As the next week came, Eren started to freak out. He didn’t know what he was going to wear at the dance. He pestered his mama to go shopping with him. The theme was a Fairytale, so he thought he just had to look magical or a character from a book. Eren settled with looking like Peter Pan.

The brunette stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t tell if his tights were too tight. He turned around and looked at his butt, yet once again. His shirt covered his butt, so he supposed that it didn’t matter. His mama knocked on the door and came in.

“Honey, are you sure you don’t need money?” She questioned.

“Yea, Levi said that he could pay for everything,” Eren replied.

“I know, but he’s also just a student,” she sighed. “I can’t wait to meet this boy.”

“He’s very nice, mama,” Eren smiled at the thought of Levi.

The both of them heard a knock on the door. Carla squeaked with anticipation. She had been hearing about Levi all week. She was so excited for her baby boy. When Grisha came home, he would be getting a big surprise from their boy. Carla walked down the stairs and opened the door. Eren followed her. Mikasa was in the living room with Annie.

“Hello, you must be Ms. Jaeger, Nice to meet you. Is Eren ready?” Levi greeted politely.

“Oh geez, a boy with manners. That’s so nice. Eren’s right here,” Carla presented Eren and then walked away to give them some privacy.

“Hi,” Eren smiled at the older boy.

Levi was in black, unsurprisingly. The ravenette had pulled his hair back. He was wearing, Eren was positive, black contact lens. When Levi smirked at him, Eren saw fangs sticking out. It was undeniably hot.

“Are you suppose to be a vampire?” Eren questioned with a giggle.

“Yea, I am. I’m guessing your bright self is suppose to be Peter Pan,” Levi scoffed.

“Yep. Aren’t I cute?” Eren questioned with the most confidence he had ever had in front of Levi.

“Of course. A perfect prey,” Levi smiled darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Luv ya all!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This should actually be updated regularly. Idk how much, but regularly. I probably won't start my other stories again until after Model of United Nations... because honestly, that program has been a bitch to me! So much shit to do. So... I'll come back with Prized Possession in April or end of March. Keep on the look out for this story though. :)  
> I love you all.  
> You guys know what's so cool? I got an A on my first speech in my CIS class. It was an informative speech about Attack on Titan. Ah... I love AOT.


End file.
